This invention relates to measuring the dosage of topical preparations such as lotions, insect repellants, and medicaments.
Topical preparations are commonly contained in and administered from flexible containers such as plastic bottles and tubes. Some topical preparations containing active ingredients, such as insect repellants and medicaments, should only be applied to the skin in well-controlled dosages to provide an effective result without over exposing the user to the active ingredients. Typically, the dosage for a topical preparation is described in written terms which usually indicate how often the topical preparation should be applied to the skin, but are typically vague or nondescript as to how much of the preparation should be applied for each dosage.